


Huh

by Deanfoods



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Swearing
Language: Bosanski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanfoods/pseuds/Deanfoods
Summary: Hwhat
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Wait what do i do here


	2. SHIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCK

ASS ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀


End file.
